Kenneth Ward
Kenneth Ward, called Kenny, is a fictional character on Knots Landing, and one of the original characters. He was portrayed by actor James Houghton. Young, seductive, charming, immature, unfaithful, these are just some adjectives to describe Kenneth Ward. As the show began, Kenny was just an immature young male sleeping around with all kinds of women, from his neighbour's daughter to his co-worker; Kenny was like a male-slut. However, Kenny matured when he became a father and realized that happiness meant family. At the beginning of the series, Kenny worked in a recording studio. He was married to Ginger, but that did not prevent him from sleeping around. He had a brief affair with his neighbour's daughter, Fairgate's daughter Annie. He then began a recurring affair with one of the singer at his recording studio, her name was Sylvie. Of course, his wife Ginger knew nothing about it, until one afternoon when she found Kenny and Sylvie making love. Ginger was furious and threw Kenny out. Kenny moved to Sylvie, but hoped to reunite with Ginger. Ginger agreed to go out with him one night and it turned into a one night stand. However, Ginger did not allow him to come back to the house. Kenny went back Sylvie, until, one evening he accidentally went to see his neighbour Valene. Valene had a guest staying at her house, it was Kristin Shepard. Kristin was J.R Ewing's sister-in-Law, J.R was Valene's brother-in-law. The two met and it was sex at first sight. They ended up spending the night together. Ginger saw them and decided to file for divorce. Kenny was hurt. Couple months went back, and Kenny found out that Ginger was pregnant with his child. He broke up with Sylvie and Ginger agreed to give him a second chance. The couple began getting ready for parenthood and in the fall of 81, Ginger gave birth to a healthy daughter-Erin Ward. Kenny was now a father. Being a father made Kenny into a more responsible man; he was no longer the male slut of the cul-de-sac. He became so responsible that he worried that if his wife Ginger took on a singing career, she might not have time for Erin Molly. Things were going great for Kenny while his other neighbours were struggling, Karen was dealing with the loss of her husband Sid, Richard had a mental breakdown, Gary and Val's marriage was a total loss as Gary began an affair with Abby. Kenny tried to be a good neighbour by not interfering in the problems of his neighbours, though Gary was now with Abby, this did not stop him for going to business with Gary Ewing to produce a new aspiring singer Ciji Dunne. Kenny knew that with Ciji his career would not only boost, but Ciji would become a superstar. Kenny saw an opportunity to climb the ladder of success. Nevertheless, there were many problems, Kenny's obsession to turn Ciji into a superstar created more conflicts in his marriage with Ginger. In addition, Abby hired Jeff Munson a big music producer to work with Gary and Kenny to turn Ciji into a star. Kenny had a feeling that Jeff would want to control everything and would have him excluded; that is exactly what happened. Abby and Gary secretly got Kenny out of the deal. When Kenny found out, he was furious and quit the whole project. He lived with his wife in 16961 Seaview Circle. The weeks that follow, the main plot was centered around the mystery of murder of Ciji. Things were not looking good for Gary, Abby, Karen, Laura, and Val. However, Jeff Munson gave Kenny a job to work with him in Nashville. Kenny took the job with one condition, that his wife Ginger becomes a singer. As a result, the Wards family migrated to the Deep South at the capital of country music-Nashville. The little immature guy finally began realizing his American dream. The details of Kenny's life in Nashville are unknown, however, we find out that he and Ginger divorce in 1997 due to his lack of skills in bed. Category:Characters Category:Males